Belgemine
Belgemine is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X. She is a summoner who tests the strength of Yuna's aeons. She is voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English version. Story As a summoner, Belgemine confronted Sin and, failing to defeat it, died sometime before the events of the game and returned as an unsent in Spira to help summoners grow stronger in their quests to defeat Sin. She avoids holding the feelings of resentment and hatred usually fostered by unsent and thus maintains her rational, human feelings, rather than become a fiend. She makes Remiem Temple her home. Yuna's party first meets Belgemine on the Mi'ihen Highroad, where Belgemine invites Yuna to compete in a contest of aeons. When Yuna believes Belgemine could defeat Sin before her, she states she "was not able to". She reappears periodically in various places throughout Spira, offering a new challenge. Should Yuna win the challenge, Belgemine will grant her several pieces of equipment and spheres, although Yuna will still receive inferior items if she loses. Should Tidus rent and ride a chocobo, the party can travel to Remiem Temple via the chocobo feather in the Calm Lands. In the temple, Belgemine reveals herself to be unsent, but tells Yuna not to send her yet, as she sees Yuna to be a potential High Summoner, and trains her in the hope she will defeat Sin. If Yuna challenges all of Belgemine's aeons, she will be given the option whether to send Belgemine or not. Belgemine is joyed to see Yuna's summoning skills surpassing hers, and encourages Yuna to destroy Sin and save Spira in her last words. In Battle Belgemine makes several appearances to challenge Yuna's aeons in battle, and becomes instrumental in their development. In her first three appearances along Yuna's pilgrimage, the player has the option of accepting a challenge to battle one aeon. Ifrit is battled on the Mi'ihen Highroad, followed by Ixion on the Moonflow, and Shiva in the Calm Lands. Belgemine will fully heal Yuna before each battle, and gives a reward depending on whether Yuna wins or loses. The player will obtain the Summoner's Soul and Aeon's Soul key items from the battles against Ixion and Shiva, regardless of the outcome. These items allow the player to teach aeons new abilities and increase their stats. When the party arrives at Remiem Temple, Belgemine's aeons can be battled, one at a time, to earn AP and several rewards. Belgemine still heals Yuna before each battle. Should the player obtain Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magus Sisters as aeons, then Belgemine, too, will allow these aeons to be challenged. After all aeons have been defeated at least once, the player will be given the option to send Belgemine. Sending her will reward the player with the Moon Sigil for Yuna's Nirvana. *Valefor *Ixion *Bahamut *Yojimbo *Sandy *Ifrit *Shiva *Anima *Cindy *Mindy Trivia *Belgemine shares her English voice actress with young Tidus in Final Fantasy X and Calli and Lenne in Final Fantasy X-2. Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Summoners Category:Unsent de:Belgmene es:Belgemine fr:Belgemine